Star Wars
Background Information: -taken from OBD wiki- Outside of the six films and two television series, Star Wars is expanded by many canonical novels, comics, and video games, as well as source books by which to continue the story. Some claim it is not canon (like the majority of secondary sources for Star Trek) and Lucas doesn't care for EU but then again, they tend to ignore his involvement in EU and EU's involvement with the films or the fact that Lucas specifically had the Keeper of EU + Film canon with him during the re-shooting of the Special Edition films and the entirety of the Prequel Trilogy or his constant use of references to events only in the Expanded Universe, then again those guys are mostly disgruntled Star Trek/Halo fans who are butthurt their favorite franchise loses and nobody likes them The majority of the novels take place before, during, between and after the events of the main two film trilogies; Shadows of the Empire was set in-between after the events of Episode V and before the story of Episode VI. With the Original Trilogy, most of the over-reaching focus was pushed onto the formation and establishment of the New Republic, and the fragmentation and dissolution of the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Endor. With the Prequel Trilogy, EU authors focused more on the development of the Clone Wars and as of late: post-Order 66 or post-RoTS events and the Jedi Purge. -end OBD wiki copy/paste- The verse is often pitted against Warhammer 40K and loses 8 out of 10 times, is also known for its rivalry against Star Trek, where it always stomps unless you include superbeings such as the Q for Star Trek. Also always pitted against Halo and stomps it since the dawn of the Triumvirate Due to annyoing fags who argue EU isn't canon, you have to specify if the EU is usable for feats as to avoid pointless canon debates FP Standing: In terms of characters, the verse's main power is in its force users, mainly Jedi and Sith characters. Weaker Jedi Knights are mediocre in terms of speed and destructive capacity (most SW characters don't have a great deal of strength and durability feats), ranging in low tier HST levels, although they do have precognition that can help them deflect blaster fire Upper tier Jedi Masters such as Obi-Wan are capable of spinning their lightsabers so fast that they basically create what appears to be a spherical force field around him, deflecting blaster fire from around him, and Mace Windu and Palpatine are capable of moving their sabers so fast that Obi-Wan-tier chars cannot keep up The high tiers such as Luke Skywalker, Palpatine and Darth Nihilus are capable of performing feats such as telekinetically manhadling capital ships, capable of telepathically dominating entire planets, draining planets, planetary life wiping, nanosecond reaction time and are easily capable of soloing the HST Durge also has Wolverine level regeneration, capable of regenerating from being splattered from across a room (albiet it took a while) and required a sun dump to kill him off, also strong enough to use tanks as melee weapons Basically in summation: the verse stands ridiculously above the HST, Yu Yu Hakusho, Samurai Deeper Kyo and even DragonBall Reason for the latter being also due to technologies and starships capable of continent busting and life wiping as well as hyperspace speeds in the several million c. range, war factories capable of mass producing city sized capital ships, planetbusting to star system busting superweapons, giant mobile factories that can stripmine entire planets for raw material, as well as races such as the Kwa and the Celestials who have seemingly become omniscient and ascended to a higher level of existence Character Profiles: Jedi Galen Marek Luke Skywalker Mace Windu Obi-Wan Kenobi Jedi Exile Kyle Katarn Nomi Sunrider Revan Quinlan Voss Yoda Sith/Dark Jedi Darth Bane Darth Jadus Darth Malgus Darth Malak Darth Marr Darth Maul Darth Nihilus Darth Sion Darth Vader Emperor Palpatine Exar Kun Freedon Nadd Kreia Naga Sadow Other':'' Grand Admiral Thrawn Boba Fett HK-47 General Grievous Durge '''Vehicles Profiles: AT-AT AT-ST 2-M Tank Starship Profiles: Acclamator Class Assault Ship Imperial-I Class Star Destroyer Imperial-II Class Star Destroyer Victory Class Star Destroyer Death Star Death Star II Civilization Profiles: Galactic Empire New Republic Weapon Profiles: Lightsaber Blaster Disruptor Hall of Fame Matches: Star Wars vs Halo Master Chief vs Darth Vader Master Chief vs Boba Fett Boba Fett vs Riddick Xena vs Darth Maul Hall of Shame Matches: Boba Fett vs Samus Warhammer 40K vs Star Wars Character Matches: (will update at a later time) Group Matches: (will update at a later time) What If.... Matches: (will update at a later time) Universe Matches: (will update at a later time) Supporters of the Series: Matapiojo ZomB StealthRanger Soldier's Shadow Sauroposeidon Darthgrim Marcel Praetor Prefect Ruliya Xeno Dimentio Category:Universe Profiles